Don't Let Me Run
by alwayskayla
Summary: SmutShot! This is what I'd like to see happen when Booth and Bones are reunited next season... I'm not counting on it, but, hey, a girl can dream right? ;


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, I swear, and I've made no profit from this, thank you. **

**Oh, and, hey, this is rated M. So, be cool, don't read if you're under 18! It's graphic, and not for little eyes! **

**You've been warned…**

**

* * *

**

_Don't Let Me Run_

They burst through the door of his apartment at an ungodly hour. Groping madly for clothes to be forgotten, they attempted to make their way to his bedroom. Neither knew how this had happened, and neither cared. They'd gone a year without seeing each other and the day they'd spent together was enough to solidify all feelings each had felt through that long year. They could survive apart, yes, but oh, how sweeter life was together. Promises of never parting for such a long time again and declarations of love rang out through the air and then they crashed on the bed.

Her lips found his in this tangled and lovely mess.

Tongues thrashed

Teeth crashed

Hands intertwined

And roamed through lengths of hair

It was passionate and honest, this messy dance of theirs.

Nothing withheld, nothing filtered, nothing lost; this dance was all their own.

She was scared, it was instinctual for her, but being more fearful of losing him than exposing her deepest shortcomings, she allowed herself to reach out.

She pulled him on top of her and as he kissed her neck with a fervor she'd never experience, she whispered a rushed confession and plea into his ear.

"Don't let me run. Please… don't let me run."

He pulled his lips from her skin for a moment long enough to capture her eyes with reassurance.

"You won't, Bones. I know you, and you won't," was his husky reply.

The blatant honesty of her words burned at his soul, but his reply was truthful too. He knew she would pull away at some point, it was inevitable, but he also knew that, like his, her love for him would pull her back. He held these things as fact, no matter how anecdotal the evidence was.

She pulled his head down to hers and crashed their mouths together once again.

The magnanimity of the moment filled their bodies and held them together. There was no direction or instructions to this dance, but the rhythm they kept was perfectly imperfect.

She grasped his strong arms as he exhaled hot air down the valley between her breasts. Her head fell back when he caught her nipple in his fevered mouth and rolled it with his tongue. The sensory overload was almost too much for her, and she pushed him over and followed, landing in a perfect position. She was straddling his torso with her hands braced at his shoulders. Her wavy hair fell around her face and made her already smoky eyes look swelteringly beautiful.

He ran his hands up over her taught ass and over the curves of her back. When he reached her shoulders, he pulled her down crashing towards him. They rocked together as their tongues fought for dominance. Hers eventually lost, and he reaped his winnings by rolling them over once more.

He pressed her firmly into the bed so that she knew she was to stay put, and then slid down until his head was nestled between her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her legs so his hands met just above her hip bones and planted his elbows in the mattress. He looked up to meet her gaze and smirked just enough for her to know she was in deep trouble and then so slowly it made her ache, he licked her entire center. Her head fell back as all 98.6 degrees of his tongue made contact with her soaking center and lost all feeling when he inserted that same tongue as deeply into her as it would go.

Fingers shaking, she ran a hand through his hair with as much encouragement as she could muster and then let it fall to her side once more as he began making tiny circles around her clit. When she was sufficiently wet and ready, he pushed two fingers in all the way to the hilt and relished in the feel of her walls clamping over them. Before she could regain her footing, he sucked her clit into his mouth and circled it with his tongue. The whimpering sound that escaped her lips could have compared to that of a cat being stroked just like she liked. He pulled his fingers out so slowly and then without time for a warning, he thrust them all the way back in. She yelped in pure pleasure and then moaned when he pulled them out again. He repeated that motion a few times and then began a regular rhythm. He pumped and sucked and licked while she concentrated on breathing and remaining conscious. He could feel her tightening and could see her hands turning white from the grip she had on the sheets, "Don't hold back, baby, come for me, Bones. Hard," she gasped.

"God, Booth, oh f-f-fuck, Booth, oohh, please, s-s-soo close."

"Come, Bones, with all you've got, God, you taste _so good_."

She let go of all the fear and released into Booth's waiting mouth. He lapped up her sweet sex, but didn't stop when she expected him to. He pulled out his fingers, but kept the pace with his tongue. Her toes were curled around themselves and her body arched and shook into him while he continued his sweet torture.

When she came the second time, she screamed his name into the dark room and shook so violently that he moved up to hold her while she rode out the last quivers of the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced. She lay in his arms, so entirely spent that the only thing she could think to do was mumble incoherent explicatives mixed with "I love you."

He loved the feel of her in his arms and kissed at her ear as she fell into a peaceful, albeit short, rest.

Mere minutes later, she woke from her cradled sleep and smiled at the beautifully symmetrical face she loved so much.

"How long was I out?" she asked sleepily.

"Not long at all, especially considering all you've been through," he smirked with the end, obviously proud of himself.

"Yes, you outdid yourself, Agent Booth, I think it's only fair," she said as she pushed her way on top of him, "that the favor be returned."

"I'm down with that," was his adorably smirky reply.

She kissed his lips again, but this time it was less passionate, and more sweetly seductive.

She ran her lips down his torso, pausing at a few places to suck gently on his "highly evolved" smooth skin. When she reached the reason he wore that cocky belt buckle, she smiled to his gaze just as he had and took the same long lick up his length.

Comparable to her reaction earlier, he let his head fall back as his hands gripped the sheets almost hard enough to rip them from the bed. She wasn't as interested in teasing as he'd been though, and went for shock. She took his entire member into her hot mouth and sucked with an unprecedented amount of power. He moaned and tossed and locked his knees down on the bed. She sucked and licked and pumped until he was flirting with the edge of control and then crawled up to meet his lips.

When they kissed, the taste of _him _mixed between their tongues and sent a pulse directly to her core.

Still sensitive from before, she knew it wouldn't take much to set her off again. She sat up on his abdomen and ground her pubic bone into his torso. The image alone made him moan in delight and seduction. Her ass rubbed onto his dick and he felt like he would explode any second.

As if to draw out his pain, she rubbed herself from one end to the other along his throbbing cock.

She positioned herself so that the tip of his length rested just inside her core, and while she locked eyes with him, she slid down onto him so slowly.

He filled her to a perfect fit and she began to rock in ecstasy above him. His hands found her hips and pressed her as closely to him as they could. She ground herself into him in circles and lines, making his head spin. Her hands found his shoulders as his gripped her hips. And when she screamed his name once more and her walls collapsed around his still throbbing member, he emptied his searing seed into her core for the first time.

She collapsed in a heap on his heaving chest. His sweaty arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a perfect and uninterrupted eternity of bliss.

End.

* * *

**A/N: I mean, I wouldn't complain if this was how the reunion played out next season. Would you?**

**This may end up in a multichap fic I'm trying to convince myself to write, so don't be surprised if you see it again :) **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this smutty piece of love :) and I hope you'd like to tell me you enjoyed it… or didn't… whatever emotions it made you feel. Hahaha… **

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**KaylaBug**


End file.
